


A Spice of Eagerness

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: Pokemon World r18 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Chastity Device, Cosplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pokephilia, Smoking, Swearing, Sylveon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: A night of a married couple and someone else.
Series: Pokemon World r18 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723033
Kudos: 6





	A Spice of Eagerness

Like the splashes of a wet mob being scrubbed against the floor repeatedly, the night in a house’s town of Kalos was protagonist by a couple of two men, the most robust of the two huffing like an animal in heat while his meat merged on his partner from behind. He held on the hips of his lover, his smacks sticky on orgasm fluids and sweat generating more of the perverted sounds flowing inside of the room until he gradually stops with a pleasant smile, all while the young man standing in all fours over the bed, on the receiving end slowly lies his body on the bed exhausted; and from the other side of the room, almost at the corner near the door, a pink, the small creature was silently observing the two without even blinking.

“Ah… I can’t believe how much turned on this got you…” The boy on the bed whispers with a crackly and horny voice; his rear still twitching and shaking almost by its own, the young one wearing a now stained attire of a cheerleader outfit with sparkling, yellow colors which stood up from the black frames at the borders. With dizzy eyes he used his hands to scan the bed until he felt the corner of fabric from a pillow and pulled it to his arms, giving a loud pleasant sigh and rubbing his face against the soft material with a smile, his brown curly hair was messed in the action, his blue eyes lacked shine from the tiredness.

“What did you think it was going to happen when you showed up in that suit, fuck, you’re amazing,” The other replied perplexed of his partner influence on him, he took off his sweaty flannel and used it to wipe his cock clean, then later hold on one of the pompons made with glossy paper and looked at it with a smile, “Were you practicing this whole ‘jump on my cock while cheering’ routine before I got here, you damn pervert,” He chuckled on sarcasm and thrown the pompon over the still perked ass of the skinny boy, making him release a tired and tiny laughter, “Give e a sec, let me get a smoke,” He then interrupts his chatting getting off the bed and looking to a wrinkled pack of paper and a metallic lighter, pulling a cigarette with a swing of the box and walking of the crystal window of the terrace, almost as tall as the frame, he opens the door and steps naked on the breezy night, his hairy and muscular body gently illuminated by the rays of a full moon, lighting the cylinder and releasing a large cloud of smoke; he rests against the fence of the terrace looking inside the room to the peculiar pink figure, “You know Ed… Your Pokemon has been staring us having sex since the evening, did you notice?”

“I already tried to put him on his Pokeball, but he keeps getting out, staring at us like a creep,” Edward replies with a groan, crawling on the bed for a box of wet towels and pulling a handful of them to slowly wipe his ass and balls, a strange, metallic piece of silver restraining his dick.

“Like master like Pokemon, I guess,” The other one snorts and coughs on the smoke of the cigarette, as his partner gets distracted cleaning his rear, the man uses his free hand to stroke his wood while looking at the Sylveon and giving him a short, flying kiss, the small dog-like creature answering with an exciting swing of his tail and standing up makes the now startled man stop frozen from its positive reaction, “… What exactly do you do with him when I’m out of town Ed?” He now asks with a worried voice.

The young one makes a confused mumble from the question, quietly staring at the huffing Sylveon on the corner with its eyes fixed on the man on the terrace, “… I don’t know what you mean with that Brent, we just do trainer stuff,” He hurries to give a stuttering reply, gets out of bed and throws the towels on a small bin, stretching his arms giving a look at his delicate silhouette, the boy, walks in front of a crystal jar on his hairdresser and throws a couple of cookies to Sylveon which devours It excitedly, “So, what do you want me to wear next? We already used the Jenny police outfit and this one, anything you’d like?” He suggests with a playful tone as his hands inspect the closet on the multiple, colorful attires on his repertory.

“Surprise me!” Brent replies energetic, the two sharing lustful laughter when Edward goes into the bathroom with his arms stuffed in a bag of clothes. When the man finishes on his cigarette, he walks back on the room, closing the door and scrubbing his arms – Wan wan! – An acute woof surprises him from behind, Sylveon was holding on one of the flannels of the man with his feelers, “Oh… Thank you I guess, thoughtful you are,” Brent awkwardly takes it and wears it, looking for a set of clean boxers one of the cabinets of the hairdresser, he then sits on the bed and stutters when noticing Sylveon continues staring at him, he slowly places the boxer aside his members begins to twitch on an unexpected erection, “Don’t tell me… you want this?” He asks a bit reluctant while holding on his wood, his heart beating fast, the Pokemon swings his tail just like before – Wan wan! – The creature repeats, slowly approaching and scaring in flustering surprise the man of at least four times taller – ki ki ki ki… – The little one giggles intimidating Brent, even more, his feelers eagerly and gently wrapping around his cock when the Pokemon begins to sniff on it with his tiny nose, “Fuck… m-maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let you stare at us…?” He chuckles nervously again, his member getting harder on the wrap, with hums of Edward in the bathroom, changing of clothes, Sylveon continued sniffing on his cock with narrowed eyes, then when staring up at the man, he gives Brent, a long, loud sigh with a single stroke of his feelers, “Hah… you horny little bastard…” The man trembles on the gestures of the Pokemon who has now started to stroke the man with silent, lustful eyes, his nose stuck on the tip, deeply inhaling on its essence.

“Brent, I’m ready, are you… uh, already so hard without even looking at me, pervert,” Edward tells him with a smirk when popping his head from the door of the bathroom and staring at the oddly startled man, Sylveon had released him and dashed back to his cushion on the corner of the room, pretending to be asleep, licking on his feelers like his life depends on it.

“Eh, yes… well, we haven’t seen each other in months, I’ve been dying to have you for a long time now,” The man quickly lies to him trying to calm down, his toes curling on the floor from sequels of the Pokemon limbs around his members.

“Well sorry to keep you waiting, ta-da! Let’s go for round three shall we?” The boy comes out of the bathroom wearing a familiar, oddly set off a small sailor shirt with white detached gauntlet-sleeves, black bunny ears and long stockings of red and white stripes to combine with the signature, blue microskirt which Edward doesn’t take long to shake and show his buttocks on a black thong up to his hips, “So, so? Hot right?”

“Holly Arceus…” Brent gasps chocked and laughs, slapping the bed with a hand gesturing Edward to come over. “Why is that you’re so hot…” He whispers before holding on his chin and give him a kiss, the two of them leaning on the other to quickly meet with his tongues, Edward massaging in circles the tip of his cock with the palm of this hand, Brent eagerly grasping the ass of the boy over the skirt with both hands.

“Is because of you and your fetishes…” Edward whispers back swirling his tongue with Brent’s, his free hand shoving inside his flannel and caressing his chest.

“You say that but you’re always happy to dress in those clothes,” Brent replies and stops on the kiss, kissing Edward’s cheek down to his neck and licking on it, making the boy moan.

“What… Uhm… do you expect? To make my husband happy on the bed… it’s a great feeling, you know?” Edward gasps when the other gives a sudden bite on his shoulder, “… Less talk and more action, ok?” He now interrupts his lover, separating from his mouth and leaning on his lap to hold on the tip and balls of his member with both hands respectively, kissing it up and down, his eyes meeting once again with a peeking Sylveon, “C’mon… why don’t you go sleep already, geez…” He complains with a pouty tone.

“… I bet the little one wants to join us on the fun,” Brent suggests with a firm voice this time, looking at the Pokemon with a decision yet with a rising heart beating, “What do you say about it Sylv? Wanna come here and help your trainer over?” He asks winking at the Pokemon.

“What are you talking about?! Sure he’s a pervert, but I doubt a Pokemon has any interest in… Oh, holy Arceus…” Edward stutters when from the other side of the bed, Sylveon hopes over and uses his feelers to remove Edward’s hand on the tip and start giving it a couple of licks, “So you really wanted to…”

“Crap, that raspy feeling all of a sudden!” Brent moans and twitches with Sylveon’s tongue, the mouth of the Pokemon now glowing on a pink shine as he uses his paws and feelers to hold on the cock and desperately tries to fit the head inside his mouth, “Augh… are you kidding…? Is that, are you using  _ Draining Kiss _ on me? It feels so… Urgh, holy fuck, Seriously Edward, what have been you doing with him when I’m not around?!”

“He’s already giving you head and you still have doubts…? Get a clue!” The boy complains before shoving his head between the legs of the man and kisses his sack, “Now just shut up and enjoy a double service, you nasty man-who-gets-hard-with-a-Sylveon’s-blowjob!” He shouts one last time before stuffing Brent’s balls inside his mouth and sucks on them.

“Hah… you two are going to be the end of me, I swear…” The man gasps and shakes, holding on his face with one hand to keep composure, breathing hard from having his energy force being sucked off from the Pokemon was actually overflowing his mind with pleasure, slowly petting the heads of Sylveon and Edward, he started to come back to his usual self and surprised a couple of suckers by inserting his pointer fingers inside their asses, swirling it in circles, “That’s it you two, any more than that and I’m going to cum, c’mon, get ready and present yourselves to me,” He explaining arrogant and dominating, to which the other two replied with lustful gasps of submission.

Edward resting his head over a pillow, facing his lover when Brent appears with a small key and opens the metallic case to release a tiny and uncut dick, “I’ve always wondered… doesn’t it hurt you? To wear this thing while we fuck?” Brent wonders with a slight sight of disgust when throwing the case away.

“A little bit but, you don’t have to worry,” Edward replies excited, shaking his hips and caressing his own nipples through the sailor uniform, “I’ve been doing this even before we met, I’m not doing it to please your nasty tastes, hehe,” His laughter at the end just makes him get slapped by his lover.

“I see, so, what are you waiting for? Come over here!” Brent gestures with an arm to the Pokemon – kiki?! – and Sylveons snarls with a huge smile, hopping over the abdomen of Edward and resting over his belly, the red and small knot of the creature frot with the boy, “That’s it well done… amazing, you look more than ready,” Brent mumbles with a hasty tone, spreading the furry buttocks of the Pokemon to look at the twitching asshole of him, Sylveon slowly caressing his hands with the feelers, “Damn it… Ed, I’m going to start with him first…”

“See, you’re fucking nasty hahaha, go ahead, it’ll be fun to see what face you make…” Edwards replies playfully, caressing and scratching the body of Sylveon with the tips of his fingers, then playing with his cheeks by massaging them with the thumbs, “You’re such a little devil, don’t try to snatch my man away ok? We can both share it,” He explains to the Pokemon with a mix of perversion and actual worry, Sylveon giving a loud bark as a reply.

“Ok here goes nothing…” The man on top whispers before spitting on the tip of his cock and stroke it, rubbing the entrance of the Pokemon ass which quickly begins to release acute moans worthy of an off-spring, “Ah… Let’s do this…” Slowly piercing him in, Edward gasped with a huge smile when his Pokemon begin to cry in pleasure and lose the strength on his body, his feelers quickly wrapping around Edward’s hips and pulling him to continue pushing it, “Calm down, give it a moment you get used to the tip Sylv, God you’re boiling inside…” The robust man trembles when massaging the entrance of the Pokemon with his member, after a couple of minutes he contradicts his first intentions, waiting no more and pushing it all the way inside, both the man and the creature making a long and elevated moan of pleasure until Brent is all the way inside.

“You both look so cute it's making wonders on my head…” Edward whispers while furiously fingering his ass from behind the back and staring at the scene, “Sylveon… you knot is so hot and pulsating over mine… it feels so damn good… Brent hurry up, hurry up and fuck him!”

“Shut up, you don’t have to tell me twice!” The man groans and surrounds the Pokemon’s lower half with both hands, pulling out is enough to make Brent shiver in pleasure and for Sylveon to cry once more, “Fuck… you’re so hot, soft, and tight all at the same time inside… fuck, fuck,” Giving in and entirely losing his grip, the man begins to pound in and out – Hiii! Hiii! Hiii! Hiii! – The Pokemon moaned on an unprecedented feminine tone, the other two human males getting hornier over the minutes as their part meet and grind against each other, their waist getting messed up in a mix of fur, sweat, and precum, “Argh… argh… this is amazing… his ass is so tight it stretches when pulling out… Sylveon, Sylveon!”

“Hehehe… do you hear that? Uhm… He’s head over heels for you, aren’t you happy?” Edwards whispers on the ear of the Pokemon and sucks on his tiny tongue, the man from the other side smacking harder on the creature when staring at the scene, “Say, Brent… you should cum inside him.”

“Of course I will, I can’t even pull it out, to begin with!” He replies with an intense shout, leaning more and more on Sylveon while pressing him against his lover’s crotch, the man sweat drops falling on the young one before sharing a kiss, the two of them getting desperate within the minutes as Sylveon just cries louder and pulls Brent harder from the feeler, “Take it, you bitch… take it all! URGH!” The man screamed one last time before his buttocks tightened and he pressed his way on the ass of the Pokemon, posturing like a marble statue and making a face worth for Edward to burst into laughter, he unloads his orgasm on the creature – Kiii… Kiiiiii! – Sylveon cries one last time when feeling the flow of sperm inside of him. Just like Brent described, he’s still unable to pull out from his tiny ass, the three lying on the bed with pleased smiles, taking turns to kiss with the other.

“Huh… that one finally fell asleep,” Edward snorts when playing with the fur on the head of Sylveon, “I’ll kind of feel bad if we continue without him; want to wait until he wakes up?”

“You only say that because you want to laugh again at my faces,” Brent nags the boy and kisses on his cheek.

“Can you blame me for it? You always look so funny, blegh!” The other replies making a face and trying to copy his lover’s expression, both of them giggling before sandwiching Sylveon on a warm hug.

“Honestly, you’re such a handful of a husband,” Brent chuckles one last time before kissing Edward’s forehead and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The third piece of at least four (or five) the Pokephilia project is here! After it, I don't plan to make any more of this, but I hope I can count on your support for the next works, erotic themed or not (I'm also looking to set a way to take money for commissions! But my country is a special one which makes everything painfully hard, I'm trying to find how to properly get paid for writing works like these, for many reasons, and for my long self-investment to stop self-loathing on perfectionism and get a new living on a better place, I hope I can count on you in the future)


End file.
